polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indianaball
Indianapolisball|likes =Corn, Soybeans, Basketball, Racing and Stranger Things |hates =Illinoisball, Michigancube (Stop claiming South Bend you asshole!), LGBT |reality = State of Indiana|founded = (1783 as a Territory) 1816|predecessor = British Empireball's colony|intospace = Yeah, I've had my fair share of being on a space shuttle.|bork = Corn, Corn / Race, Race|personality = Quiet, Religious, Nice(but only to non-LGBT)|religion = Christian (Catholic, Protestant)|food = Corn (TAKE THAT NEBRASKA) soybeans milk apples IHOP Mexican food cereal KFC |affiliation = USAball|status = New Governor! (I miss you Pence.) But He is VP now, so Yay and preparing for the winter.|friends = USAball (Every U.S state in the northeast except New York, and every southeastern state) |enemies = Michigancube Illinoisball Name stealer Lost territory! [[New Yorkball|'LIBERAL INFIDEL', literally]]}} Indianaball is a state of USAball situated in between the states of Illinois, Ohio, Kentucky, and Michigan in the heart of the Midwest. History Indiana means "Land of Indians". In fact, Indiana was born as a 3ball, adopted by the Kingdom of Franceball and after a violent divorce, adopted by UKball. Nowadays, Indianaball is part of USAball since 1783 as a territory resulting from America running away, and became a state officially in 1816 when America got a home on the other side of town. Indianaball invented his own racing car which he calls the IndyCar. Indiana is well known for this car since it is used in the Indy 500. He is also secretly a treasure hunter. Has an Air force base named after Gus Grissom. No nukes were accidentally dropped on the runway. Used to own all of Illinoisball, Wisconsinball and part of OhioRawr, Michigancube, Minnesotaball (I want it back! INDIANA TERRITORY NEVER FORGET!) Relationships * [[Terre Hauteball|'Terre Hauteball']] - The fortune teller got 16 presidents correct in a row! But he voted for Trump, and he was correct, again. Terre Haute, you are a genius. * [[Lafayetteball (Indiana)|'Lafayetteball']] - A nice little city I have. Has the only Subaru plant outside of kawaii in his clay! (My motor industry is better than Yours, Michigan!) * Montgomerey Countyball - He has the last working rotary jail. The movie Hoosiers was shot in his clay too. (Beat that, Illinois!) * Vincennesball '- My first capital, he is like a tiny brother, also has Vincennes University * 'Corydonball '- My capital during my long wait for statehood. He likes to think he was my first capital, but he really wasn't. He's just due west of Louisvilleball in Kentuckyball, BTW. * [[Garyball (Indiana)|'Garyball]] - He has Cancer. Rust cancer. Used to be the most industrial city in my clay, but, the rust belt got to him. * Hammondball - Garyball's brother. * South Bendball - Michigan wants him. (Dad can I borrow a nuke? What? No, I'm not gonna nuke Michigan! yes I am) * [[Indianapolisball|'Indianapolisball']] - My capital city, usually the one I talk too when i'm bored since everyone around me is a bit of a dick. * Fort Wayneball - Beyond the limit of Michigan's claim. * Evansvilleball - Western Kentuckiana, in fact. ALSO, PLANES!!! * [[USAball|'USAball']] - My adoptive dad, I really don't have any hate for the guy he's pretty awesome. He like my corn the best, out of all other corn producing states. I'm also his veep. * [[Canadaball|'Canadaball']] - Yeah! Uncle Canada is a sweet guy, he always gives us some free maple syrup and a secret free checkup at the hospital that is totally in my clay! (Shhh! Don't tell Dad!). * [[Illinoisball|'Illinoisball']] - Never really liked the guy, he wants my clay, I want his, but he forgets that I used to own him. But, yeah. We're twins, anyway. * [[Michigancube|'Michigancube']] - Same thing with Illinois, except I just want him to stop bitching about South Bend. * [[:UKball|'UKball']] - My second adoptive father before I was finally adopted by my current dad, wasn't that bad of a guy, he just started being a dick to me once America started bitching with him. * [[Kingdom_of_Franceball|'Kingdom of Franceball']] - First adoptive father after I was born as an Indian, after he left I heard he had been executed by France. * Germanyball - Ich liebe dich! (I love you!) My most spoken language other than English or Spanish is German! Also, BIER! * [[:OhioRawr|'Ohiorawr']] - Can't understand him very well, but when he isn't trying to bite my hand off he's a pretty neat guy. We remove wolverines together. *'Springfieldball' - *Sigh* I hate you... So much. (Illinois, Shut him the fuck up or I will make you mispronounce your name for the rest of your goddamned life.) *'Columbusball' - *Sigh* AAUGH, COME ON! OHIO! Would you kindly put him on a leash? How to draw Indianaball Drawing Indianaball is a bit difficult: # Draw a circle using NO circle or line tools, use the pencil tool not the brush tool to draw him! # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # From now on we'll use only '''this color'.'' Draw a torch in the middle # Draw a circle of 13 stars and a smaller down-half one of 5 stars #Connect the 7 stars of the up-half part with the torch using lines # Draw a star over the torch with the text INDIANA on it # Draw the eyes in the expression you want and you've finished. Factoid * Our little buddy Indianapolis has one of the best flags out of all the major cities! Alot of other guys like to steal it though. * We just got a lot of Vice Presidents into office including the current one, pretty neat huh? * We got a fat cat that eats everything, he usually eats all our lasagna. * We made dads favorite military plane, the P-47! * Everyone likes to come to my house to play Indy 500, its a tradition. Come or I will tear your motor industry right out of you. * 2016 - Bicentennial! 200 years of crossroads, basketball, and corn! * I have too many roads, train tracks, and dirt paths to count! * My son, Terre Haute always knows who will win the presidency and always gets it correct for 16 years, and this election, like me, he predicted Trump will win, unlike my other sons, like Gary, Indianapolis, Bloomington, or South Bend. * I like corn, I''' '''really like corn, I REALLY LOVE CORN. * We have the best hospitality in the Midwest! Seriously! Gallery qY2FAni.jpg IlToH8D.png PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg Category:Catholic Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Category:Midwest USAball Category:Football